Plants vs. Zombies: The Plants' Rescue/Travel Log
Travel Log is a returning feature from Plants vs. Zombies 2 to PvZ : The Plants' Rescue. It's a feature where you can play quests and get rewards when you've beat them. This feature was activated back at v.1.1.0, when Deep Paradise Woods is completed. There are four types of quests (since v.2.0.0), which is Daily Quests, Event Quests, World Quests and Epic Quests. There are also the additional Travel Log's Mission. Which, you have to beat a Daily Quest specifically from Travel Log himself. He will reward you 2500 Coins for beating 2 quests from him, 6500 Coins for beating 5 quests from him, to Huge Universal Pinata for beating 7 quests from him. The quest given from him is pretty much daily, so misses the time, you have to get the remaining ones until next week. Daily Quests Daily Quests are pretty self-explanatory. These quests just gives you a task to complete easy quests that appears daily. This type of quests is mainly Defeating Any Zombies, Collecting XP Packets, and more. They refresh every 4 hours real-time when it's beaten. And, you could exploit this when you're offline. You could also skip the Daily Quests if you think it's too hard or if you think it's not rewarding enough after 4 hours. Here are some types of Daily Quests explained below. World Quests Here are types of quests that counts as World Quests. Most were things that are simple or easy to do, ranging from beating levels, getting plants, defeating zombies, challenges and more. They aren't refreshable. You couldn't skip these quests, unlike daily quests. Here are some types of World Quests explained below. Beating Levels Beating Levels is pretty self-explanatory. What do you need to do is to beat levels the quests told you. It's relatively easy to do, and mostly rewards you with 500 Coins or a Small Universal Pinata which gives you 10 free XP Packets for Plants. Example : Beat the Day 14 of Deep Paradise Woods! Getting Plants Getting Plants is another self-explanatory quest. You only need to get the plant the quest asked for if you haven't get it already. It's mostly told you to beat the level that rewards you with that plant. This quest never gives a plants to obtain from Store, Hidden Chamber or straight up unobtainable from the worlds. This quest mostly rewards you with 750 Coins to 2500 Coins (depending how hard the level is), Small Universal Pinata (if the level is easy) or Medium Universal Pinata (if the level is hard). Example : Unlock Pyro-Pea at Day 18 of Frozen Hills! Defeating Zombies Defeating Zombies is yet another self-explanatory quest. You only need to defeat the amount of zombies depending on how common they are, or how easy they are to beat. Ranging from 100 to 5. This quest's difficulty is mostly scaling, From easy to hard. This quest rewards you 1000 Coins (for 100 to 50 zombies), 1750 Coins (for 25 zombies), 2500 Coins (for 10 to 5 zombies), 7500 Coins (for Bosses) or Medium Universal Pinata. Example : Defeat 5 Tribe Golem Gargantuars! Challenges Challenges are not as self-explanatory as the others, but it's still explainable. Challenges are quests that tolds you to beat levels, but with objectives that are made to be challenging. It's mostly are objectives that aren't in the normal objectives in normal levels. This quest are made to be challenging, and rewarding as well. This quest rewards you 5000 Coins, 5 Gems, or Medium Universal Pinata. There are ranges of Challenges you have to do, but there are only 5 at Version v.1.7.0, because that's the first version to introduce these quests. Example : Beat Day 20 of Present Day (Pool) without using Lily Pads! Epic Quests Epic Quests are quests that has steps on it, and you have to complete each step to complete it. Easy or Normal Quests mostly have 4 to 6 steps, while the Harder ones has 8 to 12 steps. These Quests are divided into 2 categories, one being Single-Time Quest, which after you beat it, it will not come back, and Repeatable Quests, which are quests that returns every month, or day for specifc ones. Repeatable Quests As said above, some Epic Quests are Repeatable and returns every month. They are mostly quests to give rewards of coins, gems or Pinatas only. There are 5 Epic Quests that are in this category, which is Gem Jam, Brain Busters Frenzy, Pinata Parties, Survival Challenges, and Premium Plant Quest. Gem Jam Gem Jam is a 10 step Epic Quest that makes you beat a "slightly tweaked" version of a normal level. The tweaks could ranged from additional endangered plants, additional zombies that isn't actually from that world, additional hazards for levels that doesn't had any hazards, or even more flags. This was known to be in the Medium difficulty in-game, but it could be harder. Example : Defeat Deep Paradise Woods - Day 25 with endangered Wall-Nuts! Brain Busters Frenzy Brain Busters Frenzy is a 5 step Epic Quest that makes you beat a Brain Busters with different tweaks. For Example, Zombotany with Special Delivery or It's Raining Seeds with different sets of plants.Category:PvZ : TPR Stuff